Behind the Looking Glass
by readingmama
Summary: My submission for the DCM's SYL writing exercise. A photograpger, a model, an abandoned warehouse. A young girl's dream turns into a nightmare when the man behind the camera turns out to be more than he appears.


**Title**: Behind the Looking Glass  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**PreReader: Zenone**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AH/AU  
**Rating**: M – For sexy times

**A/N- This piece was written for the Dirty Cheeky Monkey's "Squeeze Your Lemon" writing exercise. The Picture Prompt for this story can be found at ****http: /4**** . bp . blogspot . com/_fGM84fkHAQU/TLZt3uXl5KI/AAAAAAAAAHM/Az3Ixbehz1A/s1600/11.3.**

**And you can sign up to write for it as well at the blog. **

**Enjoy!**

The blonde girl sat all alone in her car outside the dilapidated warehouse; this wasn't her first job but she was still green. The place gave her the creeps but the guy was going to pay her twice what she made from her last job, and to be honest, he seemed really nice on the phone.

The dark building in front of her seemed more like a place for a serial killer to hide his bodies than a professional photographer's studio. Her mama always told her if she ever felt funny about anything, she was to high-tail it right out of there. Of course, her mama didn't have to pay her rent in two days, so the girl got out of the car and headed to the building.

The door opened before she had a chance to knock. The man standing on the other side of the door was dressed entirely in black with a pair of white-soled sneakers. He was handsome, much too handsome to be on the back end of the camera. She didn't realize she would have another model working with her, but as long as she got to keep her clothes on, she didn't care much. She gave him another look over and decided she didn't care much either way.

"Come with me," he said, and turned, leading her farther into the building. She couldn't help but watch the way his body moved as he walked in front of her. Like a jungle cat, or maybe a dancer. That would be her luck, all the cute ones were gay, and there was no way he looked and moved like that and was straight. God wasn't that kind. He cleared his throat. "Here we are."

When he stopped, the blonde was confused. There was a black room divider set up, and the lighting was prepared, but there was nothing there, even the floor was painted black. No furniture; no set, no wardrobe, no photographer.

"Uhm, is the photographer coming soon?" she asked nervously.

The man looked her up and down, smirking. "I am the photographer. Forgive my manners. My name is Edward Cullen." She held out her hand but he just looked down at it, she dropped it to her side, embarrassed.

He moved in front of the lit area and she could see there was actually one more thing – on the wall there was a large mirror. She noticed he'd glanced in it and ran his hands through his hair. She didn't blame him, if she looked half as good as he did, she'd spend as much time admiring herself as well. Of course, if she looked that good, she'd be working on a beach in Maui and not a rundown warehouse in Jersey. _Ah, the life of an aspiring model._

When Edward looked back at the blonde, she felt her body flame under his stare. He appraised her short, blonde hair and her black, strapless dress. She had dressed classy but still provocative. She found that she got more repeat jobs when she showed up looking good. He licked his lips ever so subtly as he focused just above her breasts. If she was the type to blush, she would have, but instead she just squirmed under his gaze. A small smirk came upon his face and his eyes flickered to himself in the mirror again.

_Yeah, I'd rather look at that, too. _

He looked back at her quickly, almost like he had heard what she thought, maybe it showed on her face. She glanced over to the mirror herself, to see what she might have given away, and couldn't help but shudder at the feeling she got when she looked at the piece of glass.

"Stand here, I'm going to test our light," he said, and she looked shocked.

"Don't you want me to change?" she asked.

"No, you're perfect in what you're wearing." The words rolled off his tongue, and had he been a fat, balding man, she might have been repulsed, but he could have told her he wanted to come in between her toes as he watched himself in the mirror and she would have smiled and nodded.

She stood there somewhat awkwardly as he snapped a couple pictures. She had been there for almost a half hour and still had no idea what the shoot was about. The beautiful man looked down at the camera screen and huffed. Hoping she wasn't going to get fired, she thought she better step up her game.

"Is there anything special you'd like me to do?" she purred.

"Actually," he replied, "I'd like you to lie down."

The blonde looked around but saw nothing to lie down on, so she moved to the floor. Edward stood over her and pointed the camera down at her; he clicked a couple pictures and then smiled.

"That's better." He sunk to the floor next to her, and before she knew it, he was crawling up her body; her heart started racing at the thought of what might be coming. This was the thing she always worried about happening at a shoot, but if something like this was going to happen, at least it's happening with someone like him. She was almost disappointed when he stopped and sat up on his knees, straddling her thighs. He looked up at the mirror one more time and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if he'd rather just have sex with himself all the time instead.

When he looked back down at her, his eyes looked dark. She hadn't really noticed them before but now they almost appeared black. Keeping her hands framed around her face, she threw him the seductive looks she had practiced in front of the mirror. He raised the camera and started clicking.

_Maybe this is how he pulls out the money shot? Turn the girls on and then take the picture._

He raised his eye from behind the camera and looked over her again. "I want you to put your hands above your head. I want them to lay lifeless, and close your eyes."

The blonde did as she was told but couldn't help to think she looked like a dead body. She couldn't help but jump a little when she felt a hand on her neck. She chuckled nervously as she realized he was just moving a piece of her hair.

With her eyes closed in the dark, she felt all her other senses heighten. Her breathing sped up as she felt his firm thighs on hers. She was feeling vulnerable and raw, and really horny. That feeling was tripled when she felt his body lean forward as he took a long inhale of her.

_This is it._

A small bang caused her to open her eyes, and the sight of Edward so close to her made her freeze.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Old building," he explained, but then a second bang occurred and Edward looked up again at the mirror with a cocky expression.

Now was when her survival instinct kicked in. It was obvious they were not alone and someone was watching them from behind the mirror. She tried to wiggle out from under Edward's body but he tightened the grip with his legs and she was stuck.

"Let me go," she begged. She struggled, but the more she did, the tighter he squeeze, causing her legs to scream out in pain.

"Whatever," Edward responded. "This was getting boring anyway."

With that, Edward took the girls head into his hands and snapped her neck.

A small brunette came out from the door beside the mirror. "Finally," she whimpered. "I'm so hungry. Why do you have to play with your food, anyway?"

"Cause I like it when you get jealous, my love," Edward responded.

Not wanting to waste time, the brunette, also known as Bella, sank to her knees by the blonde. Edward sunk lower, trailing his nose along the blonde's legs, heading towards her sex. In a jealous fury, Bella pushed him back, sending him flying ten feet.

"Enough," she yelled. She sunk her razor teeth into the blonde's neck and Edward was on the other side in a mere split-second, chuckling. He loved taunting his wife, and he knew deep down, she loved to be taunted. Besides, she knew there was no other for him, just as there was no other for her.

When Bella felt the blood dry up, she raised her head. Her eyes were feral, and now that her hunger was sated, she needed to feed her other needs. The sight of Edward with another woman, even if she was dinner, raged a war in Bella, and she needed to claim him, to make him hers again.

She shoved the limp body of the blonde aside before pouncing over towards her husband and lover. He smiled up at her from his back as she leaned forward and demanded things from his lips no ordinary man would be able to provide. He had found her a meek human, but turning her had given her a sense of confidence she had never had in life.

Edward's hands ran up her back, pulling her chest tight to his. Bella growled, not wanting to give control to him yet, and pulled back, tearing the buttons off his black cardigan. The white dress shirt underneath was discarded as well but only after she had bitten off each button.

Bella raked Edward's sturdy chest. He had been the most beautiful man she had seen in her life and she was possessive of him now that he was hers.

"Mine," she growled as she leaned forward and sucked at his nipple.

"Yes, baby," he responded, not able to play it cool when she was enabling such emotions in him. He had always been a little rough around the edges, but when he found his love, it had softened him.

They had sex in the warehouse often, it was one of the few places they could really let loose and not do too much damage as the whole thing was made from concrete.

Bella realized the best way to claim was to be claimed. "Show me," she demanded, grinding herself over his hardness.

Edward, never one to deny a challenge, flipped his wife over onto her back. As she hit the floor, a small crack appeared in the concrete below her. His body moved on top of hers with ease, as if it was a magnet drawn to its other side. Bella moaned wantonly as Edward labored on top of her. Pushing up her skirt and reaching underneath, he felt nothing but skin, it was his turn to growl.

No one had ever made Edward feel this way, he knew she was meant to be his from the first moment he had seen her. He played these little games with her, the women, sometimes the men, but it was out of his own insecurity. He would never really touch them, just flirt with them to tease her. Sometimes he needed to make sure he was still wanted. And Bella never disappointed in showing him just how much she needed him.

When Edward's eyes flickered down to Bella again, she had torn open her own shirt, her breasts were on display for him, and he leaned in, greedily taking one into his mouth. Sucking hard on the nipple, he slipped his fingers inside of her. Bella arched back and cursed softly. She panted as he worked his fingers in her expertly. Edward could get her off with his fingers in less than a minute when he wanted. Tonight, he didn't want to. He teased her, bringing her to the brink before slowing down and starting the delicious cycle again.

Bella thrashed under his ministrations, overcome with all the feelings that go alone with being thoroughly fucked but the one you love. By the time Bella came, she had barely any capacities left. Her mind was swimming in lust and she called out her husband's name so loud one of the windows in the warehouse shattered from the sound.

"I need you inside me, now," she begged as he pulled his fingers out.

Edward roughly pulled down his pants, freeing his cock. He wasted no time slamming it into her slick body. He entered her in long, strong pumps, moving her body slightly backwards on the floor with every thrust.

"You are mine," he growled.

"Uhn," Bella responded as his cock hit deep within her.

"Say it," he demanded.

"Yours," she panted. "Forever."

Edward took her hands with his and raised them above her head, never stopping the assault on her body. Nothing was supposed to feel better to him than blood, that's what he had been told by his own creator, but his thirst could be satisfied, his lust for her was insatiable.

"Longer," he grunted out as he picked up speed. Bella responded with a grunt, unable to answer, but she felt the same way. Even forever wasn't long enough with this man who occupied her every thought.

Bella clenched down on Edward's cock as she came, her muscles so strong she nearly had him immobilized. The pulsing caused Edward's climax to hit as well. He pressed harder into her hands with his own, causing the floor to buckle underneath them as he released into her body.

Edward stayed on top of Bella, enjoying the feeling of their naked flesh pressed together. He knew his weight wasn't too much for her, and the thought that they could spend eternity in this position sounded appealing.

"I love you," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too," she replied before looking over at the blonde across the floor. "I guess it's my turn to do the dishes."

Edward laughed. Feeling himself get hard again, he rolled his hips, causing Bella to whimper.

"Later," he replied with a smirk.

**E/N- Don't forget to pop over to http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2258597/dirtycheekymonkeys and add them to author alert so you can have your lemon squeezed every hump day.**


End file.
